


Spoiled

by enormousdesire



Series: 兄弟 [5]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enormousdesire/pseuds/enormousdesire
Summary: 比较重口





	1. Chapter 1

Spoiled

想了想惩罚该有个完整的结尾

S仍是收回了手

“再有下次 绝不轻饶知道了吗？”

努力冷着声音，语气却有些放软

J还在与疼痛挣扎 但今天的哥哥非同往日 眼泪在眼眶里打转 也还是不敢如平日般撒娇

”。。。知道了“

好容易挤出这句话又痛得咬紧了嘴唇

S几乎忍不住要去抱他

“穿好裤子回自己房间 吃饭之前不许出来”

J憋着眼泪 费劲地拉起裤子

屁股上肿的厉害，平时穿的内裤都是贴身的设计，才拉到大腿根，就已经痛得站不住。

只好勉强提上宽松的睡裤扶着墙一步一挪蹭回了房间

S强自镇定地坐着不动，这会儿早就消了气 

看着纤瘦的背影越发有些心疼。

回到房间趴在床上，J拉过一个枕头眼泪便不住地渗出来

并不是委屈被哥哥罚，一直一来被教育的都是 犯错挨罚天经地义

虽然严厉，却也最是亲近，自从爸妈专心工作很少回家之后，生活起居，无不是S在悉心安排，最快乐的记忆也都是和哥哥一起的。

却也只有哥哥会冷着脸罚他

只是下了那样的狠手到最后都没有一丝手软 

疼成那样也没有一个抱抱

是因为长大了，就不再受到宠爱吗。

枕头湿了一大片不但屁股疼的厉害 连心都好像被撕破了一点

\----------------

S在书房里坐了一会儿，起身去厨房吩咐阿姨做午饭

想着J昨天喝了酒，今天又被这么罚了一场，特意让煮了些细软好咽的盛了 自己端上楼去

敲门说了声“我进来了”，没听见回应，便缓缓推了门进去。

和预想中一样趴在床上，仔细一看却是睡着了。

S放下餐盘 低声道

“J，醒醒，吃饭了”

没有反应

只好又凑近点喊了几声。

摸了摸枕头，有些潮湿，想着大概是哭着睡着的，心里又是一阵抽痛。

“怎么委屈成这样”

“是太后怕了嘛”

“都上大学了，还哭成这个样子”

“哥哥也心疼啊……”

不由地自言自语起来

S站起身来 小心褪下J的睡裤

“啧”

自己也吓了一跳

刚打完的时候看上去只有红肿的檩子，没显得太过惊人，此时稍退了些肿，却成了一道道青肿的痕迹。

大约是打的时候木尺并不完全平贴着着落下，稍稍侧了些边缘的地方就成了利刃，打出一道道青紫印子，其余的地方虽然只是粉红，整个屁股却都肿起了一层。

伸手轻轻按了下，皮肤温度明显高过平日。

轻轻掰开肿胀的臀瓣，臀缝也一样触目惊心地肿胀着，要用力分开才看得到藏在深处完好无损的小花。

只听到J迷糊地呜咽了一声，”嘶……“，抽动了一下，醒了过来。

一转头发现是哥哥在看自己屁股上的伤，顿时又羞又委屈得不行，索性别过头去闷在枕头里，想哭的感觉却止不住地涌上来

“J……”

S低声喊着弟弟

J却别扭地沉默着

“脾气还不小”

“不转头我可不管你疼不疼了哦”

说着S作势又伸手过去，按上肿胀的臀肉。

却不料正在生理和心理承受双重折磨的J委屈至极地哭喊了一声

“最讨厌哥哥了”

便把头埋进床里尽情呜咽起来

“喂 喂十九岁了哟”

“明年就成年了哟”

“酒都敢喝，被哥哥打屁股就哭成这样吗”

“哥哥打重了，跟你道歉好不好”

“但是真的担心极了知道吗”

……

似乎说什么都阻止不了J的奔溃

S只好用小时候哄他的方法，坐在床边，把哭着的人硬扯过来抱进怀里

一边哄，一边顺背脊揉脑袋

十分钟之后，哭声才渐渐轻了下去。

“好啦，吃饭”

S先去床边的衣柜里熟门熟路拿出开档的睡裤

眼睛都哭得红彤彤的J还在抽着鼻子，就被哥哥套上了最近几天的好朋友。

把弟弟抱在腿上，空开屁股的位置，为免布料勒到伤痕，后裆也被扯开到最大。

一手托住屁股，一手环住J的腰

“快吃 都凉了”

“可是这样好害羞……”

幼儿一样的姿势

哥哥温暖的手贴在肿痛着的屁股上好像痛楚也减低了一些

只是下身完全暴露在空气中和气流亲密接触的感觉又带来微妙的羞耻感

“刚被打了屁股还哭的满脸豆花的人有什么可害羞的呀”

S揶揄着

J又红了脸


	2. Continence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比较重口

连续三天都没办法自行解决生理需要

挨打的时候 S和J都没想到这点

下午睡醒 J感到了便意

“！”

这可怎么办 想忍下去肚子却不争气地微微痛了起来

伸手摸了摸肚子虽不是迫在眉睫 可是被哥哥知道没有及时解决……

啊 屁股好痛

担心J行动不便，S一直坐在床边的书桌前看书

午觉前又自己检查了一下伤势并不顾弟弟的哭闹仔细上了药。虽然看起来严重，也就是一周之内坐椅子会很痛苦，并不会留下什么痕迹。

发现J醒了，想叫他喝水，却发现趴着的人异常地动了动，又停住了。

S觉得离奇，走过去问是不是趴得难受

“没……没有”

相处十几年，弟弟的一举一动都了如指掌，这种语气嘛……

“！！”

兄弟二人心里浮现出同样的感叹号

为了确认，S慢条斯理地坐在床边，伸手进去摸J的小腹。

心里吐槽自己当初学医得时候，从未想过触诊被用在这种场合。

在下腹部按揉了几下，不由分说掀开被子，把弟弟往外抱了抱。

轻柔地掰开臀瓣查看肛门和臀缝的情况。

上了药之后，消了些肿，但仍是十分脆弱的状态，吹弹可破，按压下去则能从弟弟的闷哼声中知道痛感也实实在在。

“看来这几天都要灌肠了呢”

S轻飘飘地说着

“……啊？！”

J“唰”地转头撑起身

“哥……”

“小屁股肿成这样，也没法坐马桶呀”

……

J突然觉得哥哥应该再下手狠些，被打晕就好了

“听话”

S放开他的屁股，转身出去拿工具。

\-----------------------

熟悉的灌肠液，注射器，和脱脂棉。

只是姿势不同，比平时少了些惩罚的意味 

然而这样跪趴在床上，裤子完全脱下，屁股高高翘起的姿势，羞耻度并没有丝毫降低。

“乖，屁股抬高”

“放松，张开小屁股，不然容易痛哦”

正职医生淡然地说着令人害羞的指示

J努力做出排便的动作放松括约肌，好让整个过程不那么痛楚

S则如往常一样，仔细地往皱褶包围的小洞上涂抹润滑剂。

只是今天的小花周围红肿青紫交错，既要润滑妥当，又不想让弟弟再增加痛楚，难度无疑有些增加。

而J因为怕痛，也比平时配合十倍。然而异物侵入的感觉，仍然很不舒服，不由自主地收缩起小花来。

若是平时，屁股上早就挨上了手板，今天哥哥却心疼多过一切，只是伸手到前面抚摸J的小腹令他能够放松

为了保证灌肠的效果，灌肠液的剂量也比平时更多，推入的时间自然也更长了些

J没有像平时一般挣扎，只低低地呜咽，一边叫着哥哥，仿佛能减轻一些痛苦。

虽然为了减缓不适推的很慢，但越来越胀的小肚子和已经袭来的便意，让J控制不住地挣扎起来。

“快了，快了”

“再忍一下”

S一边用手安抚， 一边不停地哄着， 好不容易才推完所有药剂，把脱脂棉小心按入J的肛口。

因为小花肿胀着，用力合拢会疼痛非常，脱脂棉也塞得深入了些。

等待的时间里，S让弟弟侧躺着，用手缓慢地按揉小腹，使灌肠液能更好地发挥作用。

“呜……”

“……好难受”

“哥……想便便……忍不住了”

“呜……哥哥……

…………

J不住地呜咽着，身体也被腹痛刺激得小幅度颤抖。

S只好让他枕着自己得大腿，拨开弟弟汗湿的刘海低下头去在额头上轻轻地吻了几下。

漫长得十分钟终于过去，S打横抱起J，好像帮小孩把尿一般抱着他走到座便器前面。

”好了，可以便便咯“

”……我自己来……“

”屁股肿成那样怎么自己来“

”……可是……“

”要是不想便便那我抱你回去房间咯“

“……不要……”

“那就乖一点，听话”

终于是肚子里翻腾的感觉占了上风

挣扎了半天，还是忍不住向汹涌而来得便意缴械投降。

S放他下来，帮他擦干净身体，洗了手。

戏谑地说“还不睁眼？把你抱到阳台去咯”

这才低头看着鞋面

“哥哥……对不起……”

声音小的像蚊子叫也不知道在谢什么 又对不起什么

“趴浴缸边上，把小屁股洗一洗”

S满意地下了新的指令

J羞红着脸跪趴在浴缸里，扶在浴缸壁上，两腿大开，屁股冲着外面

S拿下花洒 调好水温 对着J的屁股开始冲洗

温热的水不至于刺激皮肤，也还是有些痛楚，J难受地扭动着想避开，却被S牢牢掐住腰。

一边冲水一边用手指轻轻按摩，会阴和玉茎都被顺便仔细地照顾到，小花内侧也用手指伸进去好好清洗了一下。

直到整个屁股每个角落都被按摩完，J哭闹得没了力气，S才放好花洒，帮弟弟擦干抱回了房间。

想到接下去两天都要这样来一次 J觉得人生一片黑暗

就连嘘嘘都因为走路下床不方便，而不得不每次都禀报哥哥，再由哥哥抱自己去洗手间

真是羞耻极了

啊！

屁股好痛！


End file.
